oprandomstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Rebellion Map Game
Welcome Welcome to this Map game.this is my 4th map game.enjoy. Background The year is 2030.The World is Controlled jointly by the Nazis,The Japanese and The Italians.The Nazis Control all of Europe including Italy,Russia and Turkey.Japan Controls Mainland Japan,India,China,South Asian States, South-East Asian States,Israel,Middle East and Oceania.Italy Controls The Americas,even though they gave their Lands to the Nazis,they got the Whole of North America and South America and set up their capital in New York.Africa is Controlled Jointly by these 3 countries.North Africa is under the Control of Nazis,South Africa is Under the Control of Japanese and Central Africa is under the control of the Italians.You are a leader of a Rebellion of a particular country.You have to wage war against the Rulers.Will this Start in A Rebellion?Only time will tell. Rules *Please please please be Plausible. *Have fun Mods Game Creator: Sailesh Head Mod: Hexarafi Mod: Mod 2: Generals * Azad Hindustan:User:Sailesh s nair. * Tidal Republic: * Tang Republic: * The Islamic Caliphate: Hi! For Islam! الله اكبر! [[Message_Wall:Hexarafi|'Spread Peace on the Earth!']] * Neo-French Empire:The Creator *'Svalbard Republic': Gameplay The World is Controlled by a Rogue Force Known as the Axis powers which Comprises of Nazi Germany,Italy and Japan.They Control the World Jointly.You are the General of a Rebellion group wanting to take back your Homeland from the Axis.Will you be Successful,Will you be not.Only Time will tell. 2030 The year is 2030.The Nazis and the Italians are Increasing their Economy by using Slaves.The Japanese are Using Their Lands to their Advantage as they have Control of an Entire Ocean.They also use Torture methods.Many rebellion groups have Flourished all over the world against this Rogue force. * Azad Hindustan: We have Obtained some 10 million people to revolt against the Japanese.We Will stop them at any Cost.We start our Rebellion and our Great Leader Sailesh,Also known as Subhash Chandra Bose II has Vowed to Drive the Japanese out of the Country.We have lots of Weapons,Aircraft and ammo which were stolen. * Tang Republic: On the 18th of June, the same date the Tang Empire was established, seeing Japan's grip on China weaken, the province of Guangdong splits from Japan and declares itself the new federal Tang Republic. It's capital is established as Hong Kong. However, influence has spread to parts of Hainan, Guangxi, Hunan, Jiangxi and Fujian, and thus a manpower of over 500,000 revolt against some 250,000 Japanese troops that are massacred due to lack of morale and supplies. The Tang Republic's '''leader is a decendent of Mao Anying. * '''The Islamic Caliphate: We start do a rebellion after we realize we need to restore the new Islamic government, Japanese Empire prohibited Muslim to go in priglimage (Hajj), and "blocked" freedom of religion. Under name of Islam, led by Abu Salman al-Farisi we hope to crush the Japanese Empire, start in the Holy Land, Mecca, save the city from the infidel imperialism, recruit about 2,000 people, and invade Jeddah. Response Needed. *'MOD EVENT': Make America Great Again movement, led by Donald Trump II start doing a rebellion in San Francisco, they declare independence from Italian Empire as Republic of America. The rebellion spread to Russia when the Communist Rebels declare independence and start the rebellion from Novosibirsk, Siberia. * L'armée liberté de France: We stage a rebellion in Marseille, Nice and Monaco, also we encourage our fellow French people to rebel against the tyrannical Nazis. The rebellion is being led by Napoleon Bonaparte IV. *'Mod Event': Because of So many Rebellions Arising,The Governments are Imprisoning the Rebels and Torturing them. * Azad Hindustan: We have started taking back our lands that the Imperialistic Japanese took from us.We take back Kerala and Tamil Nadu and Establish Kochi as our Capital.We are killing the Japanese officials that are trying to Imprison our Comrades.We stand as a Symbol of Freedom with no Ideologies and secular Practises. * Tang Republic: Due to Japan's actions, the numbers of Tang are slowed down, but manage to gain about 100,000, supplied from Hainan and Guangxi. Using salvaged Japanese equipment, establishment of a secret tunnel network begins to deter the constant bombings around the South China area. Japan manages to scorch much of Guangxi '''but fail to penetrate '''Hainan due to the established militia there and by October the province is taken, along with a Japanese airbase, now with access to the airspace. * The Islamic Caliphate: We lost about 1,300 members, but we won't give up. We recruit 5,000 people and continued attack the infidel Japanese troops. We hope we can take Jeddah. Secret We start establish satelite faction in Medina, and we start recruit people there, secretly. Secret. *'MOD EVENT': The Communist rebels declare the independence of Socialist Republic of Greater Siberia. *'L'Armee Liberte de France: '''The Neo-French Empire declares independence, its capital is in Marseille and it covers a tongue of coast from Marseille to Monaco, it stretches 24 km inland. Rebellions arise in Bordeaux, Lyon and Paris. * '''Tidal Republic:' We declare the territory of Bali ours, and imprison all Japanese officials. With just 400 troops stationed in Java and 100 in Bali, the japanese forces have no chance against our 2,000 troops. We hope to take East Java by a couple of months. *'Svalbard Republic': We declare independence from the Nazis, after a successful coup. We secure weapons from a few military bases there, and imprison the nazi personnel there. We intend on liberating Scandinavia from the nazis. We begin sending spies to nazi occupied Norway and Sweden to influence people to rebel. *'MOD EVENT': Tidal Republic take the southeastern part of Java, and battling in Malang and Surabaya. Meanwhile, the Svalbard Republic quickly take Arctic Scandinavia, but it's become more difficult when they go to South. 2031 * The Islamic Caliphate: We started an invasion to Jeddah. Response Needed We also keep building defense in Mecca. Secret We continue our propaganda in Medina, and start propaganda in Riyadh, Sana', and Jerusalem. Secret Category:ASB - War Category:ASB Category:ASB - Biased Category:ASB - Random Category:ASB - Nations